My Stick Theory
by WingedKitteh
Summary: My thoughts on why Jayfeather broke his stick. With the apperance of another character, Jayfeather overhears a conversation with Rock and a strange misty blue figure, not from Warriors. No names are mentioned for the character but clues are given. WK


This is my first fanfic so I thought I would start it as a one-shot. Nothing too grand, just my take on why Jayfeather broke his stick...well, that and I found a few references to Star Wars that kept staring me in the face!

Disclamier: I do not own Warriors or Star Wars.

__________

_

* * *

_

_It was gone._

_The opportunity slid out of his paws like a slippery fish._

_For, in those meetings, he had it all._

_All the answers to the past, present and yet to come. The answers to the prophecy and to himself…_

Jayfeather knew that when his lids opened, he would see only the black nothing-ness, so he let his other senses take over.

His ears perked, but nothing could be heard. The lake was, seemingly, quiet tonight. Stilled by the lack of wind upon the surface. He drew his tongue over his dry lips and tasted the air. No prey-scent. Instead a dank taste entered his mouth, his nose twitching at the sudden-ness of it. The paws that were once so still, resting, upon the stick; shoved it away in an effort to rise. He knew that he would have to open his eyes anyway and, once again, he would be faced with the truth. When he did, the realization that he should have opened his orbs first was immanent.

Dirt walls of the tunnels met his orbs which were given a temporarily release. A tingle of excitement rose in his belly. He was back and now he could finally get those answers that he craved so badly.

But Rock was no where to be seen. He wasn't in his usual spot where he met him. Jayfeather lurched forward until he stood over the spot where Rock's scent was the strongest. Strongest, but stale and another scent was over-laid, burying it underneath. Jayfeather's eagerness dimmed. There was another cat down here? No, impossible! There was no way to get down here…unless…

"No, he can't be told!"

Jayfeather's head snapped up. That rough sound wasn't Rock's! He froze, ears angling to where the words had come from.

"He is ready"

There. To his right, was a ridge. Creeping up to it; Jayfeather sneaked a peek to what may lay down below.

It was a dead end. Accessed only by the steep slope at the medicine cat's paws. In the center was an extremely ugly cat. Without fur, with a rat-like tail and bulging eyes, he didn't even look like a cat at all. But to Jayfeather he was known as;

"Rock" The name escaped the gray cat's lips. If Rocks had heard it he made no motion to indicate so. With his closed eyes, he was still. Another rough sound was heard, like claws being dragged over rocks, it murmured another line.

"He must figure it out by himself"

"He can handle it"

Jayfeather frowned. Clearly, there were two parts in this conversation, yet he could only see one body. Who was the other voice and where did it come from?

He soon got his answer. For, the old cat was encircled in a translucent blue mist. It swirled around as it filled the small cavern, once rising towards Jayfeather's hiding place, before settling beside Rock and slowly forming an odd figure. It was a bit taller that Rock but just as ugly.

"No, he can not! He was too much anger" It spoke, tapping its little stick that it held in one in it's, to Jayfeather, 'deformed' hand.

"Which he can learn to control!" Rock swiftly argued with it, moving his head to follow its quirky movements.

"Just like his father" The creature insisted, slowly shaking its head sadly.

"Jayfeather is not doomed by fate to make the same mistakes!" Rock hissed.

Jayfeather sprang up in surprise. They were talking about him, but what about him exactly? He felt his brain try to un-lock the message he knew was behind the old cat's words. He already knew it was going to be trouble, it had that…sound; that sound Jayfeather had become to loathe. Becoming so involved in the de-coding, he nearly missed the other things quiet response.

"No, no he is not" From Jayfeather's spot on the top of the ridge, he could see its tiny body move in a sigh.

"So, I can tell him?" Rock asked eagerly, leaning forward slightly in anticipation. Jayfeather too, felt himself getting anxious of what it would say next.

"No" The thing told them both flatly. "He must come to terms with his feeling on his own."

A rush of breath left the watching cat. A breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. Jayfeather quickly leaned back. Rock mimicked his movements with accuracy.

"All right then. But you better know what you are doing" Rock growled half-heartedly.

"Worry not. He will do well and exceed standards. He will be tested, yes. But when that moment comes he will know the full truth and will have learned to accept his emotions and let them flow through him un-daunted. The name 'Jayfeather' will be respected for many seasons by his clan to come." With that and another sigh, the creature faded away, blue mist and all.

Jayfeather stifled a sigh of his own as he felt his lids grow heavy and close. His ears were filled with the ominous ring of, yet another, prophecy. The words were stuck on his mind as well as the other one. It was all getting to be too much. He wished it would all just go away. Wishes proved to be futile.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. His paws were over the cursed stick that started it all.

The stick that was supposed to bring answers; only brought riddles. The stick that was supposed to bring life; had (partly) caused his sister's death. He was sick of it. He wanted it to be gone. Gone forever. He wished that he had never found it, that he had never sensed it. His anger boiled hotter and his grief sharpened.

Snarling, Jayfeather rolled the _thing_ towards him and suddenly, a **CRACK **filled the air. But a heartbeat before, a tiny voice within told him that this was the anger that Rock and that other thing were talking about. Jayfeather shrugged it off and left, careful not to tread on any shards. The stick lay, broken and life-less upon the ground.

If Jayfeather could see, he would be sprinting away. For a translucent blue mist had risen out of the destroyed stick and had taken Rock's form. He sighed for the last time at the blind's cat impatience and faded away. Only his last thoughts remained, as they went to Jayfeather hauntingly.

________

____

_The deed has been done, Jayfeather. That stick was my last tie to this place. You may see me, but not of my own will. There may be a time, but not now. Everyone has forgotten about the cats who lived before... _

_____________

* * *

_

And that was it. Not too, too bad. We all have to start somewhere. If you can spot the references make sure you say so in the review. You _are _going to review, right? Just kidding, you are under no obligation too, but it would be nice. ^.~ No flames please.


End file.
